The Botanicals Core of the Purdue-UAB Botanicals Center is a dynamic partner in the initiation, and conduct of the research carried out in the Center. In collaboration with the researchers in the Center, the Botanicals Core will seek out the most appropriate botanicals for the research proposed, conduct assays of their constituents, especially polyphenolic content, insure adequate availability of the products and provide ongoing analyses of the purity and consistency of the botanicals used for the research. It will also work closely with the other cores to provide a coordinated support for each of the research aims of the Center. In relation to all the projects and other cores, the Botanical Core will play an active role in research design and conduct. Further, the Botanical Core will provide technical assistance to the Center's pilot grant research program, especially in the areas of the initial selection of botanicals to be studied, in the standardization of operating protocols, in tracing product origin and in providing product authentication (species identification, natural product profiles). The Core will actively participate in these pilot grants both during the initial development of the applications and in the conduct of the research. Research services that the Botanical Core will provide include: 1) taxonomic identification using traditional botanical identification, 2) chemical analysis of plant materials, 3) genetic analysis of plant materials, 4) botanical sourcing, 5) comparative evaluation of products (especially kudzu for Projects 1 and 2) for chemical profiling, selection, grow-out, 6) authentication and standardization of materials for research projects, 7) provision of labeled polyphenol compounds from the botanicals for use in the research projects and 8) identification and sourcing of new compounds for the research projects. The Core will also provide educational programs and training in botanical research as a support service, with all funds provided by the host institution. Thus, the Botanicals Core will be an active participant in the ongoing research success of the Purdue-UAB Botanicals Center.[unreadable]